


You fainted, straight into my arms..

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You've got much to get done for the Holiday, and you refuse to believe that you were getting ill, so you did what you always do, you ignored it...





	You fainted, straight into my arms..

You groaned inwardly, your hand coming up to gently press your palm against your forehead. Your head was absolutely pounding and it hurt to keep your eyes open, but there was no way you could quit now, you had so much left to do for the holiday. You refused to believe you were getting sick, you outright refused that you were.

Your breath came in quick pants as it felt like you were running a marathon, and you forced yourself to take in a deep breath, letting your eyes close a you trembled in place as you felt your world spin yet again. You suddenly felt unbearably hot, and cold at the same time. With a huff you stood stock still, eyes still shut hoping that spinning feeling would slowly go away.

“Hey, Doll?” you heard Dino ask, his voice full of concern. “You alright?”

You slowly let one eye open, and regretted it. You groaned and screwed your eyes shut as the world seemed to tip more, your hand instinctively reaching out to brace yourself but you couldn’t feel anything to brace yourself against. You felt weightless suddenly, and it was hard to tell which way was up.

When a cool sensation against your forehead caused you to groan quietly and sigh. At least the room no longer felt like it was spinning. Slowly you let your eyes open, blinking a moment as you realized the room was somewhat dark, save for the glowing of the lamp nearby.

“There you are,” Dino breathed softly.

Blinking slowly you lifted your eyes to him, noticing he had his hand against your forehead. His face lit up with a gentle smile before you went wide eyed, and tried to sit up.

“Oh, now,” his hands gripped your shoulders gently, and he pushed you back down. “Just where do ya think you’re goin’?”

“I-I have to finish–”

“You don’t gotta finish nothin’ Doll, you need to rest.” he smiled and gently pet the back of his knuckles against your cheek. “It can wait till you sleep off your fever.”

“Shit.” you sighed and groaned softly.

Dino clicked his tongue a little and breathed a sigh. You couldn’t tell if he was annoyed at you, or relieved.

“You do know, Doll, that ya don’t have to push yourself so hard, right?”

“But–”

He silenced you with a gentle press of his finger against your lips. “I mean it Doll, while I appreciate everything you’re doin’ there’s no need for you to make yourself sick.”

He slowly pulled back his finger, and gave you a bit of a charming grin, before moving his hand to gently cup your cheek. “Ya fainted.” he said with a soft chuckle. “Straight into my arms. Y’know Doll, if ya wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

You blinked at him again before you huffed out a soft laugh, and you were sure this time that the warmth in your face was due to a blush compared to the heat of your fever.

“Now, sleep a while Doll, I’ll be here when ya wake up, and then we’ll tackle the rest of your holiday projects together, alright?” He moved to gently take your hand in his, thumb rubbing the back of your knuckles gently.

“No more pushin’ yourself so hard for everyone else, learn to lean on me just a bit more, yeah?”

Giving a slight nod of your head, you mumbled softly. “K-Kay.” as you let your eyes slowly flutter shut.  

You felt him bring your hand up to his lips, and kiss your knuckles gently, as he smiled against them. “Sweet Dreams, Doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for [Becca](https://the-altissian-authors.tumblr.com/)


End file.
